Spread spectrum communication systems are becoming more and more popular, especially as the available frequency spectrum is becoming more and more crowded with users and uses. This is true in both commercial and military applications. Spread spectrum communication systems have numerous advantages over conventional communication systems. One advantage of these systems is the signal security that the systems can provide. Unlike conventional systems it is extremely difficult to eavesdrop on a conversation that takes place using a spread spectrum communication system.
Some conventional communication systems try to cram as much information into as small a bandwidth as possible. These systems can easily be jammed by high-power jamming signals that cover the frequency band of the particular communication system. Also, the power output to the antenna of these conventional communication systems is relatively high, which is typically not optimal.
Spread spectrum communication systems spread the signal over as wide of a bandwidth as possible. Also, they try to hide the transmitted signal as close to the background noise as possible. This makes the communication very difficult to find in the frequency spectrum, and thus the communication cannot be easily tracked and is more difficult to jam. A common type of spread spectrum communication system is a frequency hopping system which uses a pseudorandom noise (PN) code to determine the frequency spectrum that the output signal will occupy. The PN code determines and controls the spreading pattern of the system. However, while providing some security, PN code control of the spreading or hopping pattern does not necessarily result in an optimum use of the frequency spectrum. A more optimized management of the frequency spectrum by such frequency hopping spread spectrum communication systems would potentially enhance security and system robustness.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.